


Pretty Photograph

by Waywocket



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Friendship, Late game Spiolers, Photography, Poor Prompto, Self-Acceptance, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Prompto and Noctis want to do nothing for summer vacation, Gladiolus has other plans. A candid photo of Iris helps Prompto realize he can make friends.





	1. Ruined Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Look man this was just supposed to be a quick little fic about Prompto getting his butt spanked by Gladiolus. It kind of spiraled out of control, a lot. Hope you like it! Critics are more than welcomed!

The first day of summer vacation had come for Prompto and Noctis and both boys had full intention of living up to its fullest potential. In Prompto’s living room, both boys laid on the couch. Noctis using his arm as a pillow as he stared off into space, enjoying the music that was playing. Prompto on the other hand had chosen to sit upside down, feet leaning against the wall, and his head bobbing to the beat, blond locks brushing along the floor. This moment was everything they wanted in a vacation, windows up warm winds blowing in the sounds of summer into the house. The sounds were drowning in the music, the heavy beat of the drums taking over the sounds of traffic, the stray scream and laughter of children occasionally drifted above the sound. With a heavy, happy sigh, Prompto looked of his friend, grinning when he saw Noctis doing the same. If they ever had to move again, it would be too soon, he thought, but such thoughts were invitations of misfortune. 

A heavy thud rattled the walls, causing the CD to skip in it’s player, and the duo to jump up in fright, at least Noctis jumped up. Prompto tumbled to the ground in a heap, trying to scramble to his feet as he heard a loud voice boom through his home.

“Prince Lazy! It’s almost five in the evening, you’re late for training!” Gladiolus walked into the house and into Prompto’s living room, not bothering to remove his shoes. Prompto opened his mouth to protest him walking in with shoes, but quickly closed it again. The body guard was far too intimidating to worry about scuffs on the hardwood floors, besides, his mom was unlikely to see him long enough to scold him about it anyway. Noctis however let out a loud sigh, shoulders slumping into a pout. 

“It’s vacation, Gladio! Can’t I have a few days where I don’t have to do anything?” Noctis whined, crossing his arms behind his head. The fore mentioned body guard continued into the house until he stood in front of the prince, crossing his own arms across his broad chest, his face showed his annoyance, as did his voice.

“You’re the crown prince Noctis, and a soft one at that! How do you expect to take over after your father when you can barely lift a sword?” Anger shot down Noctis and coiled in his stomach, fists clenching. Before any trouble could befall his house or his friend, Prompto stepped between them, pressing a hand to both of their chests. Doing his best to hide his nerves from being this close to the mountain of a man that guarded Noctis, Prompto looked them both over. 

“Hey hey hey now! No fighting in the house, I don’t want to have to try and get blood off the couch okay? Gimmie a break guys, please?” Pouting up to both boys, he silently prayed they would listen to him. Much to his surprise, Gladiolus stood down first. Heaving a heavy sigh he uncrossing his arms and resting his left thumb in his pocket. Quickly after, Noctis relaxed as well, giving an apologetic look to his friend.

“Sorry, Prom,” He mumbled, shoving both hands into his pockets and kicking imaginary dirt with his foot. With a small chuckle Prompto rest both hands on his hips before he said, “No worries, no one ruined anything so we’re alright.” Gladiolus took a step back, turning part way to the door.

“Alright, no harm done, but you still need to train your Highness. If we hurry we’ll still get enough sun light in.” Groaning, Noctis took a step forward before turning to his friend, than to Gladiolus, “Can we at least take Prompto?” Looking over Prompto once, Gladiolus shrugged his shoulders, raising a hand in a dismissive wave as he made his own way to the door. 

“Fine, just as long as he doesn’t get in the way.” Smiling, Noctis grabbed Prompto pulling him along. At first Prompto panicked, but quickly relaxed, knowing he would rather be with Noctis during training than home alone as he always was. He quickly pulled on his shoes, grabbed his camera and made sure he had keys in his pocket, running to meet up with the other two at Gladiolus’ car. It was older, and there was some obvious rust spots, but when he turned the ignition, it came roaring to life and drove smoothly through the streets. 

Sitting alone in the back seat, Prompto fiddled quietly with his camera. There was no reason for him to be so nervous, he knew that. Noctis and Gladiolus would train, and he would sit on the sidelines, probably taking too many pictures of the two, nothing about that should have made his heart race. Adjusting the wristband yet again, he made sure it was secure, not that it ever slipped. If one began to stretch out he immediately got a new one, no use being risky. No one would see it, no one ever questioned it, yet he still felt afraid when he was out of his comfort zone that it would happen, every time. 

Trying to fidget as quietly as possible, Prompto missed the engine turning off as the car came to a stop. Noctis opened his door and glanced into the back seat, seeing his friend eyeing his lap. With a small, understanding smile, he cleared his throat, knocking Prompto from his haze.  
“Hey, we’re here, time to get out.” Both boys stepped out of the car looking at the Amicitia house. Out side the door stood a young girl, waving enthusiastically as she ran down the small sidewalk to meet them. 

“Noctis! I was worried you weren’t coming today.” His shoulders shook in a quiet laugh, placing his hands on his hips and leaning forward a breath before he spoke, “Yeah, like your brother would let me skip out on training, he all but dragged me here today.” Pointing a thumb to his blond friend the prince added, “At least he let me bring Prompto with me, maybe it wont be so boring.” Gladiolus gave a grunt before moving to go inside.

“Come on you guys, no point in wasting anymore time.” He gave them no chance to respond as he made his way inside. Giggling, the girl turned to Prompto, holding out her hand, “I’m Iris! Nice to meet you Prompto. Noctis talks about you a lot!” Feeling his ears heat up, Prompto laughed it off, taking her hand. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Iris, I hope he hasn’t said anything too terrible.” Noctis gave a small snort of laughter as he made his way to the house, followed close behind the other two. Inside the house was nice, if a bit spartan Prompto had thought to himself, but there was hardly time to look as they immediately went to large sliding glass doors that lead into the backyard. To one side there were flowers, but mostly it was bare, dotted with patches of dirt and torn grass, likely from Noctis and Gladiolus. Unable to resist, Prompto pulled out his camera, continuing to look through the lens, snapping pictures as he felt appropriate. He got a picture of the guys together, stretching before practice, and the flowers at the end of the yard. As he looked through his camera, it settled on Iris, who was watching her brother and Noctis rather intently. Prompto grinned as Iris jumped slightly and looked to his camera in surprise and distress as she heard the shutter.

“No, I wasn’t ready,’ she whined, trying to reach for the camera, smiling despite acting upset just a second ago. Laughing, Prompto held his camera high above his head, quickly step away from the girl’s reach. Iris chased him through half the yard, Prompto easily running backwards, before he let himself get enough distance between them to bring his camera back to his face. Grinning behind the lens, he spoke, “Well, you weren’t ready before, here’s your chance to get ready.” Eyes wide, Iris stopped and stammered, before quickly trying to fix her hair, and brush out her blouse. Putting both hands by her face, she held up two ‘peace’ signs, and gave a large happy smile, her eyes closing. Taking the hint, Prompto quickly adjusted his camera snapping a few pictures, taking an extra second to use a few filters. 

“There! You look amazing! Wanna see?” Laughing, Iris moved to stand next to Prompto, leaning against his shoulder to get a better look. His ears were hot again, Noctis was the only person he was used to being so close to him, no one ever tried, he decided he liked it and held up the camera so she could see the display screen easily. Showing her the original first, he slowly flipped through the ones he took with a filter. On the last one, Iris jumped up excitedly and pointed at his camera.

“It’s so good! I look really pretty!” Prompto chuckled as she continued to gush over the picture, putting the camera away, he smiled at Iris and spoke, “Then I’ll make sure to get a print for you next time I print them off, okay? I’ll give it to Noct to bring over.” 

“Why don’t you just bring it over yourself?” Ask Noctis, he was sitting on the ground, taking a break from training, both of them were watching Prompto and Iris. Prompto stuttered, tripping over his words before, “It wouldn’t be appropriate, would it? Just to come over to give her the picture?” At his words, Gladiolus stood up, walking over to Prompto, arms crossing over his chest, looking down at the smaller boy. 

“But taking pictures of my baby sister without permission is okay?” Raising an eyebrow, Gladiolus smirked down at Prompto as he flushed and stammered again, “S-sorry, she just, she just looked really photogenic watching you guys and, and, and it was too go-good a shot to pass up.” Bowing to Gladiolus, he turned to Iris, doing the same, “I’m really sorry Iris, I should have asked, that was rude of me.” There was nothing but silence for a long moment while Prompto stood, bowed in front of Iris, and suddenly there came a booming laugh and a large hand came down and Prompto’s shoulder. Soon both Iris and Noctis were laughing as well, leaving Prompto to look up confused.

“It’s alright, Prompto. You can stop over when ever to give Iris the picture. You’re welcome to come over with Noctis to train too, ya know? Hell, he might actually train more often if you come along.” Prompto stood to his full height as the other man rested a hand on his hip. Before he could question his own disbelief, he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his camera again, holding it a second in a quiet request, before quickly snapping a photograph of Gladiolus. Iris immediately looked over his shoulder, commenting, “You’re really good Prompto. You even make Gladdy look good.” Laughing, she stuck out the tip of her tongue as her brother playfully glared at her.

“Hey, we both know I’m the best looking brother you have, Iris.”

“You’re also her only brother,” Noctis added, finally standing himself, as everyone laughed. Gladiolus turned back to Noctis, making his way back over. Turning his head, he called to Prompto as he picked up his sword, “Next time is day after tomorrow, you better be ready!” Prompto gulped, Gladiolus was really going to make him train.


	2. Photos of Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Prompto to train with Noctis and Gladiolus and give the picture to Iris, but does he really fit in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible with titles I'm sorry I tried.

Fidgeting, Prompto checked again to make sure the picture was safe in his bag. Noctis groaned, “Come on Prompto, it’s fine! It’s been there the last fifty times you’ve checked, besides, it’s just a picture.” The photographer’s cheeks puffed up as he glared at Noctis from behind his bangs, before he could tell Noctis off, he defended himself, “I just mean Iris isn’t really going to care if you didn’t bring it.” Sighing, Prompto kept walking, holding his hand over the photo, just encase.

“It’s a big deal for me, she’s the only person other than you that has even that much interest in my photography. And it’s a really good picture, she should have it.” Shaking his head, Noctis gave him friend a pat on the back, as they round the corner to their destination. 

“Yeah, but how often do you let people see your pictures? I mean, you have to give them a chance to see them, ya know? Besides, don’t your parents like,” He stopped and glanced over at Prompto who had stopped walking, tilting his head in confusion. Prompto held his breath, he had no idea if his parents even knew he took pictures, let alone liked them. Glancing up, he saw his friend’s look of concern and quickly smiled, laughing as he started walking again, hurrying to the gate. 

“Come on! We don’t want to be late do we?” he called over his shoulder, ringing the bell on the gate. Noctis sighed again, and hurried to catch up, Prompto was right, he didn’t want to be late, didn’t want to be there at all, but at least now he had Prompto with him, so it was better. Iris came running down the path way as soon as she heard the bell announcing guests, swinging the gate open. Holding her hands behind her back, Iris smiled and ushered them inside. The house was empty, and they could see Gladiolus through the glass doors, swinging his practice sword in the same place as last time.

Noctis was the first out the door, waving at him, “We’re here.” Prompto stepped aside to let Iris out first and slid the door closed behind him. Reaching into his bag, he was going to pull out the picture for Iris, but she ran ahead to talk to her brother and Noctis. That was okay, he thought, there was still time, he could give it to her later. Pulling his bag over his head he placed it by the door, sitting down watching the three interact it was easy for them, natural. Prompto began to feel himself fall farther from them all. Noctis was the crown prince, Gladiolus and Iris were nobles, a shield to the royal line, and Prompto? He was just rat in disguise. 

Hand over his wrist band, over what marked him as different. He was less than a pleb, he was a Niflheim. Sighing, Prompto moved to his feet, he did not belong here, he should just head home before anyone notices. Grabbing his bag, he stopped, flipping it open he saw the photo he promised Iris. He remembered last time he was here, and even though Gladiolus had scared him, he was kind to him, and they seemed to enjoy his company. Prompto stood still mind churning around thoughts as he fought with himself. Desperately he wanted to fit in and feel like he belonged, but in the back of his mind, it felt like a lie. With a frustrated sigh, he flipped his bag closed and went to throw it over his head, when he saw Iris was staring at him curiously. Smiling, he gave a small wave, pulling the bag over his head.

“I forgot I had stuff to do tonight, so maybe next time.” Before he could turn to the door, Gladiolus was already walking towards him, holding his over sized practice sword over his shoulder. Before he had closed the distance, he had begun to speak, “There’s no weaseling out of it now, Prompto. It’ll be good for you anyway, if you’re as bad as Noctis actually moving for a change will do you some good.” Prompto chuckled a little, trying to relax, “I do more than lay around, but I’ve never fought, well like that.” He nodded to the weapon Gladiolus was holding. He had been in fights sure, but using his speed not to get hit and trying to get away was really all he was good at. Laughing, Gladiolus nodded, ushering Prompto off the porch and into the yard. He took off his bag and did just that, taking the much smaller practice sword Noctis had handed to him.

“You get to go first, good luck.” Noctis said as he moved to sit next to Prompto’s bag. Iris also moved out of the way, sitting really close to Noctis Prompto thought, but he had little time to think about that before a large piece of wood came at his face from above. Screaming, as manly as he could of course, Prompto quickly stumbled backwards as the faux blade struck the ground.

“At least warn me first will ya?” Prompto yelled, trying to hold the sword at the ready, it felt bulky and uncomfortable, but before he could try again, Gladiolus attacked, this time swinging for Prompto’s left side. Prompto stepped to turn to the weapon, his own in front of him, his right hand on the hilt holding it up, his left pressed against the flat of the blade trying to block the attack. He went flying.

Landing, he slid across the ground a few feet before stopping at the porch, by Iris and Noctis. Looking up he gave them a goofy grin, “Hi guys! Betcha didn’t know I could fly huh?” Both laughing, Noctis lightly kicked his friend before helping his up before commenting, “What made you think you’d be strong enough to block his attack?” Standing up, Prompto brushed off dirt, laughing, “Don’t know until you try right?” Picking up the sword he moved back over to Gladiolus.

“So how am I supposed to hold this thing anyway?” Gladiolus grunted a small laugh and mimicked a hold on his own sword for Prompto, “Like that, but make sure it’s comfortable for your hands. And there’s more to strength when it comes to blocking. Next time, bend your knees and ground yourself. It’s less likely that you’ll fall and become prone.” Nodding, Prompto moved the sword in his hands, right over left until it felt right. Looking up to Gladiolus he spread his legs and bent them, ready for the next attack. Instead, Gladiolus relaxed and waved a hand to usher Prompto to him. Sucking in a deep breath, he steeled himself to attack, that seemed a lot harder than just not getting hit. Raising the sword, he charged in as quickly as he could, swinging down as soon as he was in range. Gladiolus’ eyes widened a moment before he brought his sword down, knocking the blow back, sending Prompto stumbling, but this time he stayed on his feet. He had no idea Prompto was that fast, or that he would recover so quickly. Jumping back he narrowly missed another swing across his torso. Prompto kept up with the movement, charging the blade point first at his opponents stomach, Gladiolus used the flat of his blade to block the blow. He was rash and easy to block, but Prompto was fast, moving each bearish attack into the next leaving Gladiolus little time to attack himself, until; Gladiolus side stepped an attack, bringing his own weapon down on Prompto’s back, knocking him to the ground. 

Iris jumped up and ran over to Prompto, scolding her brother, “That was harsh, Gladdy! You can’t hit somebody that hard when they’re just starting!” As she checked Prompto, making sure he was still awake, Noctis walked over, hands in his pockets. A small smirk on his lips, the prince looked up to his body guard, “Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Prompto runs every morning.” Grumbling Gladiolus helped Prompto to his feet, as he laughed.

“Yeah, but for all the good it did me, you’re still going to lay me out every time.” Stretching his hands over his head, he moved them to his back where he tenderly rubbed where Gladiolus as struck him. Prompto was sure he took it easy on him, but that was still a painful swing. Bending down, he picked up the sword and handed it to Noctis.

“Your turn,” he sang and the prince took the wooden weapon with a sigh. Prompto deserved a break, he was new and all he supposed. As Iris guided him to sit on the porch, the other two moved to start sparring.

Prompto flopped down onto the wooden porch, and winced, his back had taken most of his beating today. Leaning back a little, he watch the other two go at it, their motions were much more fluid, even as they crashed into each other. Gladiolus still obviously had the upper hand, but Noctis was fairing better than Prompto had dared to hope, and he sighed.

“I’ll never be that good.” Idly, he began to fish in his bag for his camera and he felt some smooth and flat. Running his fingers over the picture, Prompto thought about how he felt like he didn’t belong, but right now, he believed it a little less. Pulling out the picture, he looked it over again, how the light caught in her hair, and how happy she looked even though she posed. It was a great photo and Prompto was glad he had managed to get it.

Before he could even turn to show Iris, he heard her give a sound of excitement before leaning against him to reach for the picture. Prompto held up and away from her smirking as he spoke, “Hey, didn’t anyone tell you grabbing is rude?” Iris sat back and pouted up at Prompto, a well practiced pout. The corners of her mouth pulling down just enough to push out her bottom lip, her head tilted so she had to raise her eyebrows just slightly when she looked up. Prompto’s heart turned to mush in an instant. Bringing the picture down, he handed it to her, her mood suddenly changing back to it’s previously excited demeanor. Shaking his head, Prompto laughed quietly to himself at how easily she had gotten him, but he was quickly distracted by her gushing over the picture in her hands. He had had it blown up to be a portrait of her, so the details of the light on her face were more apparent.

Iris stood up suddenly, waving at the others, “Come here and look, it’s even better printed!” Giggling she spun on her toes and carefully hugging the picture to her chest as her brother and the prince came walking over. With all the commotion, Prompto felt his face heat up. He was hoping she would like it, but this was more than he expected. Gladiolus leaned over his sister’s shoulder looking at the portrait and grinned. Looking up to Prompto, he laid a gentle hand on his sister’s other shoulder as he spoke, “That’s really good. She looks great, Prompto. You’re quite the photographer.” Giving a nervous chuckle, Prompto felt his face getting hotter.

“Thanks big guy! It’s been a lot of practice, but I’m glad you like it.” As he spoke, Iris leaned over, looking into his bag, “Do you have any more pictures? I wanna see.” Her brother seconded her request with a nod, “I think that’d be a good way to have a break, if you don’t mind.” Prompto nearly jumped with excitement as he dug back into his bag. They had stopped to pick up his prints on the way over, and he was going to put them in the album while he waited for Noctis, so he pulled out a thick envelope, and the album. Sheepishly, he explained why he had so much with him, but no one seemed to mind, Iris was nearly humming with excitement. Gladiolus sat down on Prompto’s other side sitting his bag on the ground carefully. 

As they started in on all the pictures, Noctis smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. It was good to see his friends getting along, but it was better that Prompto got to share his love of photography with more people. Better he thought, as he climbed to sit next to a now blushing Iris to look himself, than not having to train today.


End file.
